That damn diary
by ImBritishNotPosh
Summary: After Glee rehearsal Puck finds and reads Rachel's dropped diary what's will happen when he reads the words within.


**Title:** Don't hit me, I read your diary

**Category: **Romance/Humor

**Words: ** 1,766

**POV: Puck**

**Short One-Shot **

**COMPLETE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman was confused, not that he normally wasn't confused when it comes to dealing with Berry but this time he was really confused. <strong>

**So they're in glee right and Shue's talking a load of Bull about how Quinn will be able to sing the lead at sectionals –instead of Rachel might I add- and we could actually win. What he doesn't seem to realise is that we **_**actually**_** couldn't not with her voice, not when it sound like nails on a chalkboard; scratchy and whiny. Not that he points it out, no im to busy looking at Rachel and wondering why she hasn't said anything. She's been quiet all day, only talking when spoken to; to be honest it's creeping him out. **

**He tried to ask her why she was being so quiet at lunch but she just brushed him of and walked out the canteen, arm's crossed stiffly. Anyway back to Shuester, he doesn't seem to realise that basically the only way we'll be able to win at sectionals is if Rachel belt's out one of her crazy ass Barbra Streisand songs. After frankenteen kissed her at nationals last year he hasn't given her one solo or main part always putting her at the back like she doesn't exist. Come on she's are star -fuck you bastard's, she is- but the other's don't seem to care; ignoring her as usual. Right now Rachel's writing in this notebook type thing, I don't know what but Im gonna find out. **

"**Ok, so Quinn you'll be having the solo, Santana and Finn the duet, Brittany and mike the main dancers, Tina, Puck, Artie and Mercedes background singers for the duet and second row dancers and… Lauren, Rachel you'll be at the back. Is everybody ok with that." Shue said smiling, if only I could wipe that smile of your face putting Rachel at the back are you taking the piss And Santana and Finn the duet have you gone mad it should be Rachel and me… Shut up puck, no it shouldn't.**

"**Err yeah I do, Rachel is the best singer we've got and one of the best dancer's the hell you doing putting her at the back. Quinn should be the one at the back nobody wants to listen to her sing by herself, she wouldn't even have anybody to drown out the voice," Everybody looked shocked and in Quinn's case furious, but in Rachel's proud and thankful looking face I carried on. "You do realise that it was Finn who kissed her at nationals not the other way round, you punishing her for doing **_**nothing wrong **_**aint right she deserves a solo."**

"**Who do you think you are?" Came the shrilling response from a now standing Quinn, Physco.**

"**Don't start everyone knows Rachel's are best singer and you'll never even near to being it, with you doing a solo we won't even place at sectionals." I replied already annoyed by her.**

"**Puck that's enough, we're having it like I said and that's final," Mr Shue said sharply "Quinn, please sit." She sat down begrudgingly but not before throwing a glare my way, I can't believe I used to like her.**

"**Didn't you ask is everybody ok with that Mr. Shue, Puck was only saying his opinion, that's what you asked isn't it." Mercedes asked smiling knowingly in my way; she and Rachel have gotten close since their heart to heart last year when Mercedes went all div..ery well more than she was already.**

**Shuester looked at her, to Rachel, to me and back again wondering why she even cared before he replied with a very stern voice "Mercedes, not when that person was going to insult another to try and get another person a solo, when they wont even speak up themselves." Everyone looked at Rachel then waiting for her to speak and go all crazy talk about how it should be her who gets the solo as she's the best singer and shit, but she doesn't she just looks down avoiding everyone's eyes. I wanna to go over there and hug her saying over and over again that she deserves it, **_**not Quinn**_** but I don't cause I know my feeling's will just come spilling out if I do. **

…

**When the bell went she was the first out of her seat filing out quickly probably not wanting to answer anyone's questions. As she went though, something fell out of her bag before anyone could get It I went over and picked it up waiting for everybody to leave before I opened it. **

_**This diary belongs to Rachel Barbra Berry, if you find this please do not read anymore because my daddy's a lawyer and can sue you.**_

**I chuckled typical Rachel, I mean berry. I wanted to read on but didn't know if I should cause her daddy's scary, he's the big black one, one of the best lawyers in Lima and will legit hurt you if you mess with his baby girl. He used to teach kung-Fu on the side; he taught Berry it to, which is pretty hot. Her not her Daddy. I s'pose I could read it, it's not like she'll ever find out… nar she's gonna find out, let's take a chance. **

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Mr Shue hasn't given me a solo in weeks! I can't function properly if I don't sing, he knows that. **_

_**I think it's cause of the whole kissing Finn thing and I wouldn't mind I never even kissed Finn once, he kissed me im over him now I have been for months. I love Noah, there I said it I LOVE NOAH PUCKERMAN but I doesn't matter because he doesn't like me in any way shape of form never mind love me.**_

_**I figured out that I loved him when we snogged on my bed, after I found out that Finn lied to me about sleeping with Santana. I felt like I belonged in his arms when they wrapped around me, found the fireworks I wanted to see for so long, my hand's fitting perfectly in his. He stopped though, said he couldn't do it to Finn again and it just furthered me knowing he doesn't love nor like me like that. **_

_**What is so wrong with me that people never want to be around me long, am I too annoying, too loud, do I make everyone else want to set themselves on fire I know I did Noah. All I've ever wanted is for someone to love me for me, I've sort of got that it's never going to happen no matter how much I want it to**_

_**Rachel Barbra Berry, (star)**_

**The last bit made me chuckle once again, only her would bracket star. Most of the rest though was… hard to read, how she can think that nobody would love her of course they would –hopefully me- and she is annoying but not **_**as**_** annoying as she was. Actually I think her annoyingness draw's you to her, makes you never want to let go of her, makes me think about marriage an kids an shit.**

**Then I remembered something else she wrote in there she loves me, SHE loves ME! Like legit heart-warming, butterfly's, fireworks in love! With me. **

**But she doesn't think I love her, of course I love her I helped her get revenge on Finn even when he was just starting to forgive me for knocking up Quinn. I love her and im gonna tell her.**

**With that I stormed out the door to my Chevy truck and speeded to the Berry house, I knew where it was cause y'no obviously I've been there stop being stupid. When I got there I shut the door and walked up the small path to the large house that was Rachel's; well her dad's. I knocked on the door softly a few times -cause I know she doesn't like it when you bang- and waited, for the door to open.**

**I didn't have to wait long for it to open revealing a surprised and confused looking Rachel.**

"**Noah what can I do fo-" **

**I cut her off by pushing her into the wall next to the door and pressing my lips against hers in a passionate kiss, she responded whole heartedly running her hands over my guns before scraping against my Mohawk with the tips of her fingers forcing me into a low moan. My arms where wrapped around her waist; hands gripping her hips, our tongues where battling for dominance and it seemed like seconds –though it was minutes- before our breaths couldn't take no more and we broke apart gasping, staring into each other's eyes.**

"**wha… what was that." Rachel asked flustered, I smirked at her before replying **

"**How could you ever think I don't love you, I have for ages I thought you didn't love me." I said looking into Rachel's eyes, knowing she could see my emotions swimming in my eyes, but she broke away.**

"**How did you know that?" She asked confused.**

**Crap!**

"**Don't hit me alright."**

"**Why would I hit you Noah."**

"**Erm… I sort of, found your err diary." She looks hurt, that's not good, but at least she hasn't hit me.**

***Slap* **

**Ow… that fucking hurts, an it's only my arm.**

"**Noah, how could you do that? A diary is a personal thing; you're not supposed to go around reading them." She said angry, not as angry as she could be though.**

"**babe, it fell out of your bag I wanted to know why you've been so quiet but found that part instead, anyway you know I love you now, you should be happy." I said calmly**

***another slap***

**Apparently I shouldn't do that.**

"**Will you stop slapping me woman, im sorry ok."**

"**How do I know you wont do it again if it 'accidently' fall's out of my bag." She asked not as angry now just hurt.**

"**I wont ok, I promise." I looked into her eyes hoping to be forgiven. "I love you." I whispered before wrapping my arms around her bringing her closer and leaning back down to look into her eyes. "Im sorry."**

"**I love you too Noah." I smirked before leaning back down and kissing her once again**

"**You're not gonna set ya daddy on me are you."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, if you did I have another one shot on my profile and a story that's nearly finished.<strong>

**Review_x They make me happy.**


End file.
